


Lucky Breakdown

by teastaintrain



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Don't Read This, we are gonna pretend this doesnt exist because ew
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-05-11
Updated: 2014-05-11
Packaged: 2018-01-24 08:51:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1598915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teastaintrain/pseuds/teastaintrain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Isabella Lake is a normal high school senior who happens to be around when the One Direction boys have a breakdown on their bus in the middle of a blizzard.  As to what happens next, you will just have to wait and see.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lucky Breakdown

Ugh! The snow is beginning to really annoy the crap out of me. Don't get me wrong, any excuse to get out of that hell-hole of a school is a blessing from above but there is nothing worse than being snowed in alone, which is what I am more often than not. When my mom and dad split I was six and they decided that getting a divorce wasn't enough, that they split but they had to be in different parts of the country too, so my dad and I moved from our gorgeous beach-front villa in Florida to a raised ranch in a town where you are more likely to find a pig fly than a kid without a trust fund. This town of course being Ritsfield, or as i call it Shitsfield.  
My dad's work sends him around the country on a regular basis, even Canada sometimes, leaving me home alone ninety percent of the time. Not that I mind much, I am perfectly content with staying home watching movies and scrolling through tumblr, like I am now. I was watching the Breakfast Club for the hundredth time when I heard a loud pop coming from outside. "What the hell?" I turned onto my side looking out of the giant bay window seeing a large bus in the middle of the road. What is that and why is it stopped outside of my house? Whatever, it doesn't concern me any.  
After another twenty minutes or so I heard a knock at the door. "Coming!" I shouted as I walked down the short staircase to the door. I opened the door to find a large stocky man. "Hello" he had a thick irish sounding accent.  
"Hi, can I help you?"  
"um is there any way I can make a phone call using your phone? We seem to have broken down and none of us have service in this area."  
"Yeah sure, come on in. I'm Isabella"  
"Paul Higgins" he introduced putting out his hand for me to shake.  
“Mind me asking what the bus is for?” I asked. We don’t really have visitors here in Shitsfield.  
“It’s a tour bus for a band. I am the head of security for them.”  
“Any band I would have heard of?” I asked.  
“Yeah maybe.” he chuckled out. “It’s actually one-” he was cut off by the doorbell ringing.  
“There is a phone right there in the kitchen on the wall” I said pointing to the kitchen going to open the door.  
When I opened the door I came across a blond very familiar looking man in black skinny jeans, gray t-shirt and a black jacket covered with snow. As his blue eyes met mine he reached up to try to adjust his messy unstyled hair.  
(http://somethingijustcantrepeat.tumblr.com/post/80999595165 Visual)  
“Hi, I assume you’re looking for Paul.” I said after it had become clear he was not going to say anything.  
“ohh yeah ummm I was just wondering if I could use toilet. The generator on the bus blew when the shit hit the fan.”  
“yeah sure. It’s right down the hall there, nice play on words there by the way.”  
“Wha- ohhh shit hit the fan” he laughed out loud… and I mean loud. “I hadn't even realized I had said that”  
“The bathroom is right down the hall there, second door on the right”  
“Okay thanks”  
A few minutes later Paul came out of the kitchen and said that the mechanic said since all of the main roads are shut down by the snow that they would have to wait till the morning. He asked if I would mind if they left the bus parked out front.  
“Why don’t you guys just stay the night here? There’s plenty of room and besides that blond guy said the power is out on you bus. I have plenty of room and it gets lonely staying here all alone in the storm. How many people are on the bus?”  
“Just the 5 boys, Me and the driver.”  
“That’s no big deal then, we have two guest rooms plus the family room in the basement has a pullout couch. I’m sure we have a few air mattresses plus we have the couches in the livingroom. I assume that you all have pillow and blankets on the bus. really this is no trouble.”  
“Are you sure we're not intruding?”  
“Of Course, besides you two seem nice enough”  
“Well if that is the case let me go get the boys” and with that he was out the door into the snow.


End file.
